


Hug

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Zoro doesn't do hugs. LuffyxZoro.





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Hug
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxLuffy (yes you’re reading that right!), fluffy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, okay? Okay.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For the onepiece_300 prompt this week.

Roronoa Zoro did not hug.  
  
Since the time he was born to now, he could not remember a time when someone had wrapped their arms around him and just held him for a few moments. He couldn’t remember a time he had ever wanted to either; hugging was just a display of affection he wanted nothing to do with. As he grew ever older, he only saw the act as a waste of time that could detract from his training.  
  
But as Luffy wound his arms around his neck, he figured it was something he could definitely get used to.


End file.
